


Secluded Means Want & Need

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Dating, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Teenage Dorks, little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was like him. Kaoru was manipulative, and could be so cold. He was always observing, watching and waiting for someone to fuck up.<br/>Yet at the same time, he was the complete opposite.<br/>He was compassionate and kind. He was warm like the sun. He’d be watching you, so if you’d fall, he’d catch you.<br/>He was the cold moon, watching the sun gleam. Yet, unknown to him, he also the sun. Shining even brighter than the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secluded Means Want & Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is the exact opposite of what it sounds like from the tags and description. Dorky Ikea Au.  
> 'we somehow got stuck overnight in an ikea and I just want to go to sleep in one of the display beds but you’re slowly convincing me that it’d be fun to see how much shit we can get into before the morning staff come to open up the store’

Kyoya sighed heavily looking over to Kaoru, and giving him a hopeless look.

He couldn’t believe Kaoru got them into this mess. Trapped in Ikea.

Silently, Kyoya walked over to one of the beds, ignoring Kaoru’s existence.

“Urm. Kyoya?” Kaoru asked with confusion, as Kyoya turned and mirrored his expression.

What else what they do, other than sleep in the beds?

But, this was Kaoru Hitachiin he was talking about.

He always had something up his sleeve.

But, unlike Hikaru, he could hide it.

That was probably why Kyoya only bothered with Kaoru.

He was like him. Kaoru was manipulative, and could be so cold. He was always observing, watching and waiting for someone to fuck up.

Yet at the same time, he was the complete opposite.

He was compassionate and kind. He was warm like the sun. He’d be watching you, so if you’d fall, he’d catch you.

He was the cold moon, watching the sun gleam. Yet, unknown to him, he also the sun. Shining even brighter than the other.

“I didn’t get us trapped in here for no reason,” Kaoru told him, as Kyoya made an ‘o’ out of his mouth and blew hard in anger, and rubbed his temples.

“You did this on purpose?” Kyoya asked, his voice menacing and scary.

But that voice never affected Kaoru. Even when they first met.

Kaoru would just ignore it, and continue with what he was doing.

“Well, I wouldn’t be able to do this,” Kaoru started, picking up an expensive vase and dropping it to the ground. Kaoru smiled brightly to Kyoya, his smile making him look like an angel, and the broken vase the devil.

Kaoru really was a master of disguise.

And, Kyoya had to admit, he’d fell for it every time.

“Do what? Get us into a load of debt?” Kyoya asked, his anger bubbling down into nothing.

Being here with Kaoru wasn’t that bad.

In fact, it was exactly what Kyoya wanted. What Kyoya needed.

“No, we’ll be gone waaaay before that!” Kaoru exclaimed, before jumping on the bed Kyoya was walking to.

Smiling slightly, Kaoru held out his hand from the bed. Kyoya sighed, a tiny smile on his face as he grabbed his hand. Kaoru pulled him up abruptly, making Kyoya fall onto him slightly.

Kyoya’s hands rested on Kaoru’s waist, holding onto him for dear life. Finally deeming it safe, he let go of Kaoru. Looking up, he found Kaoru biting his lip childishly, trying to fight away laughter.

Kyoya sighed heavily, watching as the back of Kaoru’s hand covered his mouth and he laughed hysterically.

“Kyoya, I didn’t know you were so cute!” Kaoru told him, his head pushed back, giving the appearance that he had two chins.

Kyoya turned to Kaoru, bewilderment written on his face. Not ever in his life, had he been cute. Not since he was little.

Even then, some of the kids were scared to tell him.

Kyoya wasn’t cute. He was scary and manipulative.

Yet, this one (very strange) boy thought he was cute. It baffled Kyoya.

“Did you, just call me, cute?” Kyoya asked, still shocked, but in a good way. Although, his body gave a cruel stance.

Kaoru stumbled back slightly, taking in Kyoya’s body language. Although Kaoru was not afraid of Kyoya’s voice, he knew when it was time or run or curl into a ball.

Kyoya rarely ever let any emotions show in his actions, he just allowed them to show in his voice. So, when Kyoya shows his emotions with actions, Kaoru knows when to flee.

“Whoops! I probably shouldn’t have said that.” Kaoru admitted, his voice still staying borderline out-going.

Trying to break the mood, Kaoru jumped from bed to bed, giggling like a little kid. After a couple of jumps, Kaoru turned to Kyoya, signally him to join him.

Reluctantly, Kyoya began to jump across the beds, going at a ridiculously slow pace.

Kaoru stared at Kyoya with a blank face, noticing how cautious Kyoya was being. It was a strange change, from the scary guy he always pretends to be.

But, here Kyoya is, scared of falling on his ass in Ikea.

Kaoru almost wanted to laugh, but then again, this was the most honourable Kaoru had ever seen Kyoya do.

Kaoru knows for a fact that Kyoya never shows vulnerability.

So this now, just makes Kaoru proud of him, and proud of himself. Kyoya can finally trust and be honest with Kaoru.

And Kaoru doesn’t know whether to tell him how happy he is about it, or keep it to himself.

Kaoru smirked, a mischievous idea popping into his head. He could get killed for it, but he thought it was worth it.

I mean, who would pass up the opportunity to tackle a vulnerable Ootori Kyoya? Not Kaoru.

Racing across the beds in a dash, Kaoru stopped at the bed beside the one Kyoya as stumbling on. He hunched over his back, ready to take the impact. He still had a huge smirk on his face, that didn’t look as if it was disappearing any time soon.

Slowly, Kaoru rolled his feet backwards, assessing the situation and deeming that it was safe for both of them.

Kaoru jumped to the other bed, this arms wide to tackle Kyoya.

His chest hit Kyoya’s with a loud sound, the two of them falling to the ground. Kaoru had put way too much power in the jump.

Thinking fast, Kaoru put his hands behind Kyoya’s head protectively, knowing that he would hit the floor first.

They landed onto the floor with a thud, the sound echoing through the floor.

Carefully, Kaoru took his hands from beneath Kyoya’s head, and sat up, straddling him.

He looked down to Kyoya, his face worried, afraid for his life, but also Kyoya’s. Kaoru pushed Kyoya’s shoulders lightly, trying to wake Kyoya.

Kyoya made no signs of moving, staying as still as a rock.

“Kyoya?” He asked nervously, his hands pushing harder and faster into Kyoya’s shoulders. It was frantic, Kaoru was frantic.

Suddenly, hands began to caress Kaoru’s thighs lightly.

Kaoru looked down to see Kyoya smiling scarily, and sighed heavily, resting his head on Kyoya’s shoulder.

“Don’t…Don’t do that, Kyoya-senpai!” Kaoru told him, his voice starting off very worried, drifting off into a childish wine.

Kaoru’s arms lay lazily across Kyoya’s waist, Kyoya still rubbing Kaoru’s thighs.

Slowly, his arms raked up Kaoru’s body, stopping at his waist. With a huge smirk on his face, Kyoya dug his nails into the skin. He knew Kaoru was into it.

Kaoru was into it the first time. And the second time. And so on.

Reacting to Kyoya’s movement, arching his back slightly and letting out a deep breath.

Kyoya sat up, his nails still in Kaoru’s waist. He made sure the eye contact was kept, his eyes saying things that were way too embarrassing to say out loud.

Kaoru’s arms immediately went to Kyoya’s neck, Kaoru’s hot breath on his neck. He knew Kyoya was into it.

Kyoya was into it the first time. And the second time. And so on.

Kyoya’s nails dug slightly harder into Kaoru’s waist, making Kaoru half-grin.

Kyoya let go of Kaoru’s waist, Kaoru’s breathing a little heavier than usual.

Kyoya leant into Kaoru’s neck, licking up his neck to the shell of his ear.

Kaoru just gasped, not trusting his voice one bit.

“We’re here,” Kyoya started, his voice heavier, lightly coated with lust.

Swiftly, his hands slid across Kaoru’s skin, stopping at his ass and squeezing it playfully.

“To do something perverted like this right?” Kyoya asked, his mouth and breath on Kaoru’s ear.

All Kaoru could hear and _feel_ was Kyoya’s hot tongue darting in and out of his ear. He couldn’t pay attention to anything, but fuck. He didn’t think he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~~~  
> ~~kaoru is more into bdsm than kyoya~~  
>  I don't know whether the rating is right or not, if not please tell me in the comments.


End file.
